It is known to use a connector-position-assurance (CPA) device to assure that an electrical connector is mated properly, and to prevent the electrical connector from inadvertent separation during use. Prior art CPA devices may be inadvertently moved into a locked position before the electrical connector is mated and prevent the mating operation from occurring. These CPA devices may also fail due to the interference and lead to increased scrap rates. Other prior art CPA devices are separate from the electrical connector and may present ergonomic challenges for an assembler.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.